


Greedy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Shiro had already creamed his hole twice today: once after they had just woken up...and again just now, out in the palace gardens, on a padded stone bench where no doubt several servants had seen.Yet here his young prince was, barely 12 years old and gripping one cheek to show off his puffy, used entrance and begging for more, even as Shiro's come had not yet started leaking out of him."





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> STOP KEITH IS 12 SHIRO IS NOT THEY HAVE GRAPHIC SEX DO NOT PROCEED IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING. This is? filth?? I don't even really ship Sheith or write this kind of thing but I had a vivid, depraved dream and needed to get it out somehow and be free of it.
> 
> Keith is the young heir to the throne and Shiro is his older, bastard half brother who's Captain of the Royal Guard. Not that it really matters, seeing as this is 100% porn.

Shiro had already creamed his hole twice today: once after they had just woken up, Keith's hole still looking so sweet and open from the night before that he couldn't resist pushing in and treating his young highness to that warmth he craved, and again just now, out in the palace gardens, on a padded stone bench where no doubt several servants had seen. 

Yet here his young prince was, barely 12 years old and gripping one cheek to show off his puffy, used entrance and begging for more, even as Shiro's come had not yet started leaking out of him.

"Please...more," he begged, sweet little voice not yet cracking with puberty. 

"Is that a request or an order from my future king?" he teased back.

Keith's hole was gaping, his internal ridges pink and shiny and fully on display, a bubble of Shiro's come visible a few inches past the engorged rim. It's no surprise; Shiro had reamed him hard, his well-endowed adult cock carving its way into Kieth's still small body. Keith had loved it; he was clearly made to take cock. It had been apparent from a young age, when all of this started with Shiro fingering his six-year-old half-brother to his first completion without a hand on his small cocklet. Keith had been blessed with a beautifully sensitive passage and had only ever needed his ass to get off. Shiro might have been jealous had he not been able to regularly reap the benefits of the future king's insatiability. 

Like now. Keith was facedown, ass up and pleading for more: more Shiro, more cock, more come, more pleasure. His little dick wasn't even hard anymore, but the little soft length was drooling steadily onto the bench below. The sight was more than enough to get Shiro hard again, and who was he to say no to such a polite invitation?

He rolled Keith over onto his side and lifted one bent leg into the air, spreading him wide. He sank into that soft, clutching heat with a filthy squelch. Keith moaned sweetly and exhaled a blissful "god, yes".

Shiro started slow, grinding his hips against Keith's plush ass to froth up the come inside of him and thoroughly coat his dick. He focused on Keith's prostate, his glans slipping past the sweet spot over and over again. Keith shivered in sensitivity and pleasure, his willing body already working its way to its next peak. 

Keith was still so remarkably tight, his walls clinging to Shiro's cock on every out stroke as he started to speed up. Keith loved the friction at his rim almost as much as the deep impacts against his prostate. Between Keith's incessant moans and the thick squelch of come accompanying each wet, slapping thrust...if the palace servants hadn't known what they were doing from the first round, they certainly knew now. 

Keith still wasn't hard, but beads of fluid blurted from the tip of his soft cock with each thrust, as if pushed out by the pressure inside him. The rhythm was building up that unique warmth that Keith was oh-so-familiar with, blooming from somewhere in the guts behind his dick before rushing through all his extremities, seizing them up in a burning wave of numbing pleasure.  
Shiro felt Keith clench around the thickness inside him and watched as he threw his head back in bliss as the dry orgasim washed over him.

Shiro kept going, fucking him through it until the boy was reduced to uncontrollable, full body shudders, his sweet moans more like choked screams.

Eventually, Keith went limp, twitching on every thrust. Even then, Shiro kept pounding, knowing Keith still wouldn't be satisfied unless Shiro painted his insides anew. 

Keith loved this part, actually, when his fingers and toes and thigh muscles and eyelids all seemed to short circuit in unison in the wake of utter bliss. He knew his soaking channel was also spasming, milking Shiro's creamy release out of him. Even as Shiro got closer to the edge, his thrusts turning frantic, he still unerringly jabbed Keith's swollen and abused prostate, giving him the stimulation to climb to the peak once more.

"Fuck, so good for me, so greedy for my come..." Shiro growled, right before throwing his head back as he screamed his release. 

Shiro always came powerfully, and the sensation of those strong jets of come filling him sent Keith over the edge once more, soft cock twitching on his come-soaked belly. He went vice-tight around Shiro and for a moment was afraid he would lose control of his bladder. He managed to reign himself in when Shiro finally slowed his thrusts to leisurely pushes into his own come.

"Satisfied yet?" Shiro asked over the quiet, wet sounds.

Keith smirked in the way only a brazen young boy filled with come can, "For now."


End file.
